Run For Your Life!
by SuperGirl828
Summary: This is about a girl, named "Michelle" I chose it because most of my characters names are from many Beatles songs!And she wants to reunite with her cousin Jude. She hates London, and wants to get out.Rated T just2 be safe! Sorry for the sucky summery! :p


** RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!  
**

**Chapter One :

* * *

Ain't She Sweet?**

**Of all the love I have won or have lost there is one love I should never have crossed**

** She was a girl in a million, my friend**

** I should have known she would win in the end**

"**Michelle! Please get down here!"**

"**Coming Mum!" The young teenager shouted back at her mother, who had just interrupted her daydreaming, which had happened a lot. **

**I'm a loser **

**And I lost someone who's near to me, **

**I'm a loser and I'm not what I appear to be**

"**Right now Michelle! Not tomorrow, now!"**

**The teenager hesitated to get out o her bed, or she was so comfortable to move. But, she knew she'd have to get up or her mother would be madder than ever.**

"**I'm COMING, Mum!"**

**She ran down the stairs, and made her way into the kitchen, where her mother had been making some soup, filled with chicken broth, and cabbage, with some fresh baked bred.**

**Michelle thought that she'd get in trouble for something, like a bad grade or whatever. **

**"Ah, there you are." Said her mother.**

"**What would you like me to do?"**

"**Would you mind taking this to your aunt Agnes's home? The last time I saw her, she wanted me to make her some home-made soup."**

"**Sure. It wouldn't be a problem." Michelle replied. But, inside she was a bit hesitant, since she wanted to be in her room, drawing, or daydreaming while listening to her favorite records. But she agreed to her mother, like she usually does.**

**Michelle grabbed the pot, and made her way out the front door, heading up the street. It was a gloomy, brisk day in London, like usual. She loathed the weather, for she could not stand so much gloom, and so much coldness! And most of all, the very harsh rain. Not to long after passing a few homes, she reached her aunts. Michelle knocked three times on the door. **

"**Oh, hello Michelle. What's that you have there?" Her auntie said, with a bright smile.**

**Oh, um, I have brought you some home-made soup from Mum. She told me to bring it to you."**

"**How wonderful, thank you Michelle. Why don't you come on in?"**

**Michelle followed her aunt into the petite kitchen, setting the pot on the round kitchen table. Her auntie looked inside the pot, to find some special chicken broth soup.**

"**How thoughtful of Ann, her delicious soup. " **

"**Well, it always hit's the spot if it's from good old Mum."**

**Her auntie nodded, and began to speak.**

"**Would you like some, Michelle?"**

**She nodded her head. Her auntie opened the kitchen dwar, and pulled out two spoons, and the made her way to the cabinet to take out some bowls, and hurried to back to the table.**

"**How is school?"**

**Auntie Agnes asked. **

"**Oh, it's fine. Just a lot of home work, but that's all."**

"**Well, I'm glad to hear you are doing well in school. Isn't your Winter Break next week? You'll be able to escape the endless day of your home work."**

**Yes, Winter Break is next week. Even though I still will have some work, I'll at least have some time to be allowed with an "extended due date" for that."**

**There was a bit of silence, but not for long. **

"**Aunt Agnes, when do you think Jude is coming back from New York?" **

**Michelle asked. Jude was her cousin, who had left London about a few months ago to go to the United States, in search for his father. Jude had came back from the U.S not to long after visiting, although, this was for "immigration" problems. **

**Her Aunt sighed.**

"**I'm not quite sure, Michelle. But, I do know that he might be coming back her for Christmas time."**

"**You know? How?"**

"**He has sent me a few letters, saying that he's sure to visit London again, but he would probably have to go back to the U.S."**

"**Oh." Michelle replied. **

"**Do you think he will bring along his American girlfriend? I'd like to meet her one day."**

"**Quite possibly." Her Auntie replied. **


End file.
